Descent into Madness
by StaplerPrincess
Summary: Before I fell in love with you I was almost sane. A little twisted perhaps, and certainly bloodstained, but you warped my mind like no other. Bel27


DISCLAIMER HERE

* * *

_Tell me. How do you make sure that you will stay in someone's heart forever?_

You leave them something.

_But what?_

The feeling of cold biting all around, but hands warm from tightly clasped fingers. Of the sun glittering on water, of the taste of a delicious meal.

_But the remembrance of these things soon grows dim, tarnished by time, covered with the grime of other, more recent experiences._

_So what then?_

The memory of a voice whispering in an ear, I love you, forever and always. Of soft breath puffing on a shoulder at night, while a heart thumps a beat reassuringly similar to their own.

_But memories fade, and soon a murmured promise becomes forgotten, and the steady drum of a heart slows till it's gone._

_What do you leave when the one you love stays at home, while you fly to distant lands?_

You leave your heart.

_Will they care for it?_

You leave your soul.

_Will they cherish it?_

You leave your love.

_Will they return it?_

_Something to remember me by, you say leaving…what? Pictures, feelings, memories, love? You know, know that they'll remember you, cherish you, love you. But for how long? And when. Will they spend every breath on a halfway caress of your name, as you do to theirs? Will they dream of you every night, as you do to them? Will they remember you in every moment, and feel their heart pang with loneliness as yours does?_

No.

_That's right. When you're together, so happy that it hurts, and when you're apart you feel like you're going insane. Something to leave these feelings. To guarantee that they will feel the same way and think of you all the time._

_So. Tell me. What do you leave someone to make sure you'll stay in their hearts forever?_

A wound.

_Yes. So that every time they feel a twinge of pain they remember you. And every drop of blood spilled is a reminder of you. But wounds will heal. So what then?_

A scar.

_Yes. Leave one in a place that only a lover would notice. In a place special, so special, so that only you and they will see it and know. Every day, all the time, inconspicuous enough so that others will be blind to its beauty. But still where you can see it from across a room, and then your eyes will meet and your hearts will thump in unison for that brief second of time you are bound together in knowing, knowing of each other's love._

Yes.

* * *

Casually, oh so casually, Tsuna swept a finger underneath his jawbone, knowing that his love would see him. And slowly, oh so slowly, he raised his eyes to gaze at him across the room. Caramel eyes watched in a kind of nervous anticipation, as a pale hand rose and caressed the ring finger of its left hand carelessly. Xanxus' report faded to chatter in the background as the young boss stared straight into Bel's eyes, glimmering from beneath that mess of hair. Tsuna felt a slight blush rise to his cheeks, and that trademark huge grin widened imperceptibly from the other side of his office. Although Bel looked like he had only one enormous, and admittedly slightly discomforting, smile there were in fact many different smirks, each indiscernible from another to the normal observer, even by those in the Varia. However Tsuna had learned to tell all of Bel's smiles apart by now, even without his Vongola intuition in Hyper Dying Will mode. For instance, this particular one meant, "I'll meet you in the library in fifteen minutes," and he responded in the affirmative with two slow blinks.

"Ushishishi."

And then the spell was broken, only seconds passed.

In the Vongola library there were a few sections that were rarely referenced, and it was in the eye-rollingly cliché romance novel section that Bel and Tsuna met.

Pale fingers gently grasped his boss' chin and lifted up, exposing Tsuna's throat. Bel ran his thumb over the mark lovingly as Tsuna shivered, his eyes squeezed shut. The mark truly was masterfully executed, silver lines shining clearly and precisely on the underside of Tsuna's jaw. Bel leaned in closer and ran his tongue languorously over the scar, which resembled either a stylized B or a somewhat lopsided heart. Tsuna gasped and his eyes shot open as his hand grabbed Bel's.

"Ushishishi." That insane giggle made Tsuna's heart race until it felt like his blood was speeding through his veins at five times the normal speed. "Did the princess miss me?" He leaned in even farther and nuzzled the Decimo's cheek, "Did my little scar keep you company?"

Tsuna smiled and kissed the prince's temple. "It did, but it was no substitute for you." At that, Bel's smirk had widened even further, and his hand withdrew stealthily to the depths of his pocket and tightly clenched upon what he needed. He kissed Tsuna tenderly on the ear, gently cooing, "I love you my little bunny-chan, more than you know."

And the Vongola boss laughed lightly, drawing his lover close to him, "But let me guess, soon I will know through your majestic powers of seduction, right?"

Bel giggled again, "Yes. Soon you _will _know."

And in that closed hand silver gleamed.

* * *

Ugh. I really don't like the way this ended. Like I know point A and I know point C but from point A to C there's point B and somehow I ended up taking a detour and ending up at point FML.

So I have an interesting (and true) experience to share today.

The other day while going through my binder to do my –ugh- physics homework, all my notebook paper got caught. It's kind of a weird size, like it's bigger than what I usually get, and it always gets stuck in the rings because my binders only like one inch. Anyway, so it got stuck for like the umpteenth time and I thought,

"Argh! I dislike this paper to the extreme!" Two seconds later I thought, "Why in the ^&*% did I just think that??!!" This only proves that I need a new hobby. Well considering my only other hobby involves having Kpop dance move battles with the super-asians outside of math class this one isn't that bad.


End file.
